Deductions of the Many
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: A cute Johnlock coming out fic. Donovan bashing. Please review! If you don't like gay content then don't read. Slash has been added!
1. Chapter 1

There weren't often days like this, John thought. Where instead of having to rush off every other hour to some obscure spot where a case was taking place, they could just stroll calmly through London simply for pleasure rather than need. Just being able to walk arm in arm with his boyfriend was more than enough for John and he was extremely happy at the moment.

Yes that's right, Sherlock Holmes the one and only consulting detective was his boyfriend, had been since about a month after he had moved into the flat with him. Honestly he was surprised that no one knew yet. As so many people on cases just assumed one would think that the very people they worked with would have guessed. But surprisingly enough no one had (except Mycroft, as he basically stalked them with cameras everywhere). Sure they joked about it, trying to embarrass the duo, not knowing how entirely right their jokes were. It was quite ludicrous, John thought, but then again what isn't ludicrous when Sherlock Holmes is involved.

They had started off as just flat mates, but didn't last very long. It started off as just the occasional moment where he would catch himself admiring how Sherlock looked, or how he liked some of his little quirks. But it soon escalated to where he would openly stare at the detective's arse as he bent over to do something, and what a nice arse it was if he did say so himself. It was on one of these occasions that Sherlock had promptly turned around and kissed him senseless. Even though it had been over a year John could remember it like it was yesterday.

***Flashback***

The sudden pressure and sensation of lips pressing against his own had John reeling. As he gasped he felt a warm tongue press its way into his mouth, sweeping over his own tongue and drawing a moan out of the soldier. As the tongue explored every inch of his mouth, John faintly registered being backed into a wall and pressed against it as a leg made its way between his own. He used his hands to pull the warm body pressed against him impossibly closer, tangling one hand into a delicious mess of curls. As the need to breathe over took him he reluctantly broke away and looked at the consulting detective, the realization of who he had been snogging finally dawning on him. Opening his mouth to question the sociopath, he was beat to it by said sociopath.

"I had my suspicions about two weeks ago, but I was able to confirm them today." Sherlock said.

"What took you so long, usually it would only take you maybe a day to figure it out." John asked.

"Well it's rather hard to notice if someone is attracted to you when you yourself are blinded by attraction to the same person." Sherlock said quietly, pulling John closer. John wrapped his arms around the younger man tighter.

"Well then, if we both feel the same way, why don't we do something about it." John said smirking, rutting his hips against Sherlock's slightly, letting his need be known.

"I knew you where going to say that." Sherlock said. John sighed slightly, taking the detective's hand and leading to his bedroom.

"Of course you did." John muttered, smiling to himself.

(If you guys want a slash scene tell me in a review and I will post it.)

***End Flashback***

When ever they went walking like this they eventually got to a part of the walk when Sherlock would deduce what was going on in the live of the people around them. While some would be annoyed at this, John found it rather hilarious. And after over a year of being so close with Sherlock he had picked up a few things, and now he could join in with out utterly failing. And right now they had come to that part of the walk.

"She has just come back from the doctor's office. Has a nasty yeast infection, and is trying to pick up the ointment for it without turning too many heads." Sherlock said, gesturing towards a young lady heading towards a pharmacy.

"He just got caught having an affair by his wife. He's been kicked out and by the looks of it his mistress wont let him stay with her as she is still keeping the information from her husband." John said, nodding towards a man walking by in a rumpled suit.

"Spot on, love." Sherlock said, giving John's hand a little squeeze.

As they continued walking and making observations they came across the section of street that they had stood on after John shot the cabbie and where Sherlock had protested against the shock blanket. It had been their first case together. Feeling his arm being let go, John turned toward the consulting detective only to see him down on one knee. John's eyes widened at what he saw, hope welling up in his chest.

"John, even though I detest weddings and find them utterly useless, I have found that this past year and a half with you has been the happiest time of my life. And I want to spend the rest of it with you. Will you marry me?" Sherlock said, holding out a wedding band made of silver with a swirl of black going through the middle of it.

"Yes, of course! Of course I want to spend the rest of my time with you." John exclaimed, pulling Sherlock up and into a searing kiss. Stepping back he looked at the dark haired man. "You know, we don't need a wedding if you don't want one. We can just get the papers signed and call it done if you'd prefer."

"Oh thank God!" Sherlock sighed. "I really do detest them. They are useless."

"Which is why we don't need one. It is about you too, although I do appreciate you willing to do this." John said, smiling up at his man.

"That would be because I love you." Sherlock said, pecking John on the lips sweetly.

"Well then, lets go get married." John said, linking his arm with Sherlock's once more.

"Yes." Sherlock agreed, slipping the ring on John's finger.

* * *

The next day they were called into the station for a triple death that involved a janitor and 15 cats. As John was talking with Lestrade while Sherlock was looking at the crime scene, Greg noticed the ring on his hand.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." He said casually. John looked startled at the change of topic.

"Oh, yeah. I have been for a while actually." John replied.

"I didn't know you were getting married either." Greg added.

"Yeah, well it was pretty fast." John answered vaguely.

"How was the wedding?" Lestrade asked.

"There wasn't one." John said. Lestrade eyes widened.

"What? No wedding? Why would you do that?" He asked, bewildered.

"Well he doesn't much like weddings so we decided to just sign the papers for it." John explained, smiling slightly at the shock crossing Lestrade's face at the realization he had married a man.

"Oh you're- well I was always just joking, blimey." Greg stuttered.

"Yes well if you'll excuse me." John said politely, removing himself from the conversation to go take a look at the bodies.

Greg had been so shocked he hadn't remembered to ask who John had married. As he looked over to where John and Sherlock were he noticed a shimmer off of something on the consulting detective's hand. Surely that couldn't be- But then his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sherlock lean over and give the ex-soldier a kiss on the lips.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Donovan shouted at the detective. Greg could almost feel the man's annoyance from here.

"Honestly I would think even an idiot such as your self would be able to see I'm kissing my husband. If you shagging Anderson has really made that stupid I highly suggest you stop." Sherlock said coldly. Taking John's hand he led him over to Greg.

"It was the bell boy." he said simply, and then proceeded to walk away and hail a cab with his husband and left the crime scene behind, as well as a stunned department.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry that it took me forever to post this. I've been kind of busy lately not to mention under a ton of extra stress because my nana moved in with us and lets just say she's the worst, most disgusting, annoying, stubborn person whoever had the misfortune of gracing this earth. Well here is the slash scene that takes place where the flashback leaves off. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! I love getting them and they help me write things you enjoy for the future. Please no flames though. Thank you and Enjoy!

SLASH SCENE:

As they stumbled down the hall towards their destination they never ceased their steady stream of kisses, and as they progressed both of their shirts were pushed off onto the hall's floor. Fumbling with the doorknob John finally got it open and proceeded to pull Sherlock into the room and pushed him onto the bed, shutting and locking the door behind him. Turning towards the consulting detective with a smirk the soldier stalked towards the bed, attacking the younger man's lips with his own. He allowed one hand to tangle itself in the brunette's messy curls and he ran the other up Sherlock's chest, stopping to tweak one nipple.

This action drew a pleasured whine from Sherlock, the noise making John pull on his hair, causing another wanton man to escape the man's mouth. John moved his hand to the other nipple, coaxing it to harden. Meanwhile he had moved his leg in between the younger man's legs, pressing against the growing hardness that rested there. Moving his mouth from Sherlock's lips, John moved onto the man's neck and sucked and kissed at it until a brilliant love bite was proudly displayed there. Making his way down Sherlock's chest, John left a trail of similar marks, making brief stops to pay extra attention to the now hard and sensitive nipples on his chest. Finally reaching the waste band of Sherlock's pants, John swiftly unfastened them and pulled them off, kissing down his legs as he went.

As the pants pooled on the floor John took of his own and went back to his lover's waste. Directly kissing everywhere except the most desired spot, John left more purple marks across the dark haired man's pale flesh. As the bulge between Sherlock's legs got bigger, he the said man moaned breathily, desperate for any release.

"P-pl-please... J-john!" Sherlock gasped. John only smirked and continued his teasing. "Ahhgnn!"

Finally relenting John hooked his fingers under the band of the briefs that were covering the now very prominent bulge and slid them down the long legs of the consulting detective. Moving back up to the freed erection, John looked up to meet Sherlock's icy blue gaze, raising an eyebrow in the silent question of "are you sure?", which was met by a nod.

Satisfied with the conformation John took the dick fully in his mouth and swallowed. Sherlock gasped at the overwhelming sensation consuming him, his head thrown back in a silent cry of pleasure. John bobbed his head and began furiously sucking at the straining cock, pressing his tongue against the underside of it creating more friction, and driving the younger man mad with pleasure. Taking one hand, John moved it to cup and fondle the brunette's balls and he moved the other back up to his left nipple, causing Sherlock to groan in ecstasy.

"J-john! I-I'm close!" Sherlock gasped.

John took the pulsing member out of his mouth and leant over to his beside table and reached into the bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He quickly flipped Sherlock over so that he rested on his stomach. Bending down he scattered kissed on the arse presented to him, kneading them with his hands. Opening the bottle he drizzled the lube between Sherlock's cheeks. Rubbing his hand down the crack, he massaged the puckered hole with the lube, gently he pushed one finger slowly into his lover's heat earning a gasp from said man. Pushing his finger in all the way he worked it around a little, loosening some of the muscles clenching around him. Eventually he added another digit, and then another. Once he had safely worked his way up to four fingers and he had Sherlock gently thrusting back onto his hand he removed his hand, ignoring the whine that followed the loss of him in favor of liberally covering his own aching member with lube. Flipping Sherlock back onto his back he leaned up to him and peppered his face with kisses.

"Sherlock, love, are you sure?" John asked, running his hand through the curly hair he loved so much.

"Of course." Sherlock said breathlessly, his eyes filled with want. John nodded and gave the younger man a proper kiss before spreading Sherlock's legs further and lining himself up with his entrance. Gently John steadily pushed his cock into Sherlock's passage, stopping once he was fully seated inside of the consulting detective. Sherlock had his eyes squeezed shut as he worked through the pain to get to the pleasure. John took Sherlock's shaft in his hand and stroked it to ease Sherlock's pain. When he heard Sherlock's constricted breathing turn to breathy moans he knew he could go on. Pulling his hips out slightly he rocked them forward and back into his lover, and then repeated the action. Working himself up to a steady rhythm he pumped Sherlock's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Faster, John. F-faster." Sherlock cried, John readily complied.

Pounding into the consulting detective at a brutally fast pace, John moved both hands to Sherlock's hips, gripping him so tightly he was sure bruises would appear. John moved his mouth fervently on top of Sherlock's. As he thrust into his lover, the sounds dominating the air around them were the creaking of the bed, their gasping and wanton moans, and the sound of skin slapping skin. Sherlock had his legs wrapped around his soldier's waste, pulling him ever closer in their fit of passion.

"John! I'm al-almost th-there John!" Sherlock panted looking with hazy eyes into his lover's eyes.

"Me t-to Sh-sherlock." John gasped, grunting as he buried himself again and again into Sherlock's depths.

Speeding up his thrusts, John moved his hand back to Sherlock's member and pumped it furiously. As Sherlock cried out with his release, shooting cum onto John's hand and into his own stomach, his clenching muscles brought John to his own completion, and John stilled as he emptied himself into Sherlock, and once he had he flopped down next to his lover. John wrapped his arms around the younger man and brought him into his chest, sharing their sated bliss. Leaning over John pressed a kiss into Sherlock's curls. And catching their breath, they looked at each other, their feelings clear in their eyes. This was real, not just a one time thing, or a sex based arrangement. No, this was a real relationship based on pure feelings.

"I love you, you know." John said, as he pulled Sherlock closer to him.

"I know, and I love you as well." Sherlock answered, kissing the blonde deeply and snuggling into his warmth.


End file.
